


The Woman in the White Dress

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: Writing Prompt Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: No names are used in the story, Oneshot, Other, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: From a writing prompt from "writerswrite.co.za"Write about a woman in a white dress.I assume they meant for a wedding, but I took it in a different direction.





	The Woman in the White Dress

He dreamed of a woman in a white dress, bold and brilliant. 

A welcomed beacon of hope in the otherwise chaotic and destructive apocalyptic dreams that plagued him most nights. 

********

He watched the dream unfold in his mind, not a word seemed to be registering in his ears. 

Nothing, just the woman in the white dress and her surroundings. Quiet. 

For a moment, another being of some sort was gesturing at her, visibly furious. A cold chill ran down his spine. 

He felt connected to the woman, as well as the intimidating being. His loyalties clashed as the being turned and left, the door snapping shut behind them. 

_Oh, oh no. Is this a prison cell?_

Realizing this, he put his loyalties with the woman in the white dress. 

He was invisible to her, unable to help. Nothing he did had even the slightest impact on the situation.

She seemed upset, cheeks flushed as she noticed a bobbly device warbling towards her. 

_Shit, I have seen those in my history books! This cannot be good. MOVE, MISS, PLEASE MOVE-_

He dreamed of a woman in a white dress, now trapped in a dark corner. Her hands far too slick from anxiety to knock the droid out of the warble. 

It lunged and succeeded in injecting something into her bloodstream. She held the injection site and screamed, made all the more scary by the fact that he couldn't hear a single peep. 

She collapsed, writhed, screamed, and began to scratch at her arms. 

Another injection, and she was practically dead on the floor. 

*********

He dreamed of a woman in a white dress, standing tall by two beings. He watched her collapse at the sight of an entire planet's destruction. 

He watched her stand right back up, strong as ever. 

Even with her stone-cold façade, he could feel her pain, her sadness, her anger at the galaxy. 

This was not a woman who had any plans of giving up soon. 

He watched the woman shed the dress, traded in for military uniforms. 

He dreamed of a woman in a white snowsuit, leading hundreds of people in battle. 

He watched as the very person she acted like she hated ended up being the person she loved most of all. 

He felt her deep connection to the man, hot and unbridled. 

_How good for them!_

He watched as her lover was frozen in front of her, thrown carelessly to the ground. 

Her pain was so intense, he began to scream as it radiated through his bones. 

The dream faded to black. Red radiated around the edges, the picture burning. 

He heard the mournful cries of the woman, for the first time he actually _heard them._

He couldn't conjure them back up. He began to panic, he needed to make sure she was okay, that her lover was okay. 

She had deserved at least that. 

********

"Ben, sweetheart, wake up." 

His eyes fluttered, not having to adjust much. The only light was coming from a dulled lamp on his nightstand.

He touched his cheeks, wet with tears. 

_Not again._

"I'm sorry, mom-"

She gave him a lop-sided grin and patted his arm. 

"There's no reason to be sorry, Ben. I was already awake. You can always wake me if you need to, as well. You don't have to suffer alone. Misery loves company!" She smiled and stood up. 

She kissed his forehead and wiped his tears. 

"You can come to me if you need to talk about it. Goodnight, sweetheart." 

She left the room and shut the door, her white nightgown flowing behind her.


End file.
